Personal wireless devices continue to gain popularity as they become smaller and more affordable to users. Use of such devices has become more affordable for a number of reasons. For example, infrastructure supporting mobile devices has expanded rapidly over the years. The expansion includes wireless network support, in the form of WiFi access points and more recently, WiMax coverage, etc. This expansion in the wireless network continues to increase the demand for wireless bandwidth and corresponding applications.
Wireless network support has spread to corporate enterprise networks. This may be in part due to decreasing hardware costs. Such a reduction in hardware costs enables wireless coverage in a campus or building environment for a multitude of employees. Therefore, wireless network coverage is now available to more people at reduced lower rates.
As the relative usage of wireless network access continues to rise in proportion to traditional wired connections offered by stationary devices, a network infrastructure can adapt by integrating wireless, or so-called mobility transport, with conventional wired access and switching.
To support transmission of data between a source and a destination, the network infrastructure as discussed above can include one or more so-called virtual local area networks. A conventional virtual local area network, commonly known as a VLAN, can include a group of computers that form a sub-network to communicate data amongst each other. In general, a VLAN may have attributes similar to a physical LAN, but a VLAN allows for end stations to be grouped together even if they are not located on the same network switch. Reconfiguration of a VLAN can be achieved via software instead of physically relocating devices in a network.